Compromiso
by Hikari no Aly
Summary: Parecía ridículo que a sus 21 años sus padres aún tomaran decisiones por ellos. A Shouto Todoroki no podía desagradarle más la idea y Momo Yaoyorozu aún no podía salir de su estupor. ¿En que estaban pensando cuando aceptaron esto? ¿En qué siglo vivían aún?
1. Compromiso

**COMPROMISO**

Parecía ridículo que a sus 21 años sus padres aún tomaran decisiones por ellos. A Shouto Todoroki no podía desagradarle más la idea y Momo Yaoyorozu aún no podía salir de su estupor. ¿En que estaban pensando cuando aceptaron esto? ¿En qué siglo vivían aún?

La idea se la comunicaron por separado sus padres, Momo ni siquiera fue capaz de decir algo los primeros 10 minutos.

-Pero hija dinos algo- su madre tomó los hombros de su hija y la remeció suavemente.

\- ¡Ay señorita Yaoyorozu! ¡Está muy pálida! ¡Se va a desmayar! ¿Llamo al médico de la familia? -

-Sabes de sobra que si no deseas tomar este compromiso no tienes por qué hacerlo, no quiero que te sientas obligada, pero igual debes considerar que él es un chico de una buena familia, un héroe bastante fuerte, uno de los mejores de su generación, me parece que es un candidato perfecto para ti, además de que sería una unión provechosa para ambos…- Su padre trato de convencerla de su punto de vista, Shouto Todoroki parecía el candidato perfecto para su amada hija.

"¿Provechosa para quién?" Pensó amargamente Momo, además de pensar en todas

-Dos héroes jóvenes y prometedores como ustedes dos, juntos…-prosiguió su padre.

Momo pensó inmediatamente en toda la publicidad amarillista que giraría en torno a ellos a partir de ahora…

-Pensé que te alegraría la idea- su madre se llevó la mano a la mejilla izquierda de forma pensativa y angustiada- creí haberte escuchado hablar de ese chico con tus amigas cuando eras niña-

En algo tenía razón su madre, cuando era una niña habían hecho una tarde de chicas con sus compañeras de clase y las chicas de la clase 1B en su casa, revistas, charlas de chicas, comida, lo cual la llevo a recordar cierta conversación que había tenido con sus compañeras de colegio, mientras hablaban de posibles candidatos a novio, específicamente ser novia de Todoroki.

 _*"-Pero si estamos hablando de chicos lindos, ¿qué tal Todoroki? - mencionó Ashido_

 _\- ¡Oh cierto! - pareció que todas recordaron recién su existencia, él era un chico lindo que daba la impresión de que haría las cosas a su propio ritmo._

 _Pareciera que ninguna de las chicas ahí reunidas no tuviera nada que decir en contra de Todoroki como novio, sin embargo…_

 _-¡¿Ahhh él no es el hijo de Endeveour…?!- Exclamó Kendou_

 _Y en ese momento todas tenían la repentina imagen del padre de Todoroki en sus cabezas, será muy difícil tener cualquier tipo de confianza para tratar de llevarse bien con alguien como él._

 _-nop, nop…- negaron todas inmediatamente._

 _-Estoy de acuerdo, él sería muy estricto con la novia de su hijo-_

 _Todas las chicas allí reunidas, tanto de la clas imaginaron lo intimidante que sería…"_

Momo conocía a Todoroki desde que tenían 15 años, era un chico tranquilo, apacible, calmado (gran parte del tiempo), bastante maduro para su edad, realmente no había muchas cosas negativas que decir sobre él, el gran problema era el padre.

No pudo evitar pensar cómo Todoroki se estaría tomando toda esta noticia del compromiso, estaba más que segura que no estaría muy feliz con la situación, realmente él era alguien que hacía las cosas a su propio ritmo, y sabía de forma superficial que la relación con su padre no era la más cercana, lo más probable es que cualquier noticia viniendo de él sería algo que Todoroki rechazaría, sin importar lo que dijera la prensa al respecto, nunca había sido algo que a él le hubiera importado, ni antes, ni ahora que ya en varias páginas estaban rondando el rumor de su compromiso, inclusive antes de que ellos se enteraran del mismo.

De tan solo pensar en ello sentía que se le venía el mundo encima, se mareo pensando en todas las respuestas y explicaciones incomodas que tendría que dar sobre la cancelación o simplemente de la falsedad de la noticia era su palabra, la de una heroína novata contra la de Endevour. En aquel preciso instante se sintió bastante sola.

 **NdlA** **:** Tenía ganas de escribir un fic sobre una de mis ship favoritas de esta serie, TodoMomo fue la primera pareja que shipie después del arco de los exámenes en el manga (aunque actualmente mi ship favorita es otra). He leído unos cuantos fics sobre el posible compromiso de estos dos, son una pareja que me hace mucha lógica, a decir verdad, por muchas razones. Este es solo un fic (quizás incompleto) de como imagino que estos dos personajes manejarían un tipo de situación como esta.

Está demás decir que ni los personajes ni el mundo de BNHA me pertenecen y que esta historia ni es tan original. Pero espero que les guste.

* El asterisco en el recuerdo en cursiva corresponde a un estracto de la segunda novela ligera de boku no hero academia "My hero academia: U.A. Hakusho II"

¡Por ultimo! Invoco a todos los fans de Kamijiro a hacer un fic de esta pareja :'( hay muy poquitos.


	2. Mitad hielo, mitad fuego

**2.-** **Mitad hielo, mitad fuego.**

Dicen que en casa de herrero cuchillo de palo, y en el hogar de Enji Todoroki no era la excepción, a pesar de ser el héroe de las llamas, en su morada siempre había un ambiente bastante frío y si por algún azar del destino el ambiente se volvía fogoso había que huir, muy lejos y lo más rápido que tus piernas lo permitieran

En un limbo que podría definirse como el ojo del huracán se encontraban en ese momento Fuyimi, Shouto y Enji Todoroki, sólo que Fuyimi era la única consciente de la tormenta que se desataría nuevamente en su hogar y temía por ello, se encontraban en la cocina, Shouto en un extremo y su padre en el otro, el más viejo de los Todoroki seguía comiendo calmadamente, terminando su plato de comida, mientras que el más joven no había tocado absolutamente nada, y solo mantenía su mano izquierda en el vaso plástico con agua. ¿Cuántos años podrían darle de cárcel a un héroe emergente por matar a su padre, al actual héroe número uno?

Shouto apretó con más fuerza en vaso en su mano, mientras este comenzaba a tomar la forma de su mano, Fuyimi comenzó a notar con miedo un leve olor a plástico quemado, miró aterrada a su hermano menor, mientras éste mirada inquisitivamente al viejo, esperando una respuesta, exigiendo una respuesta. Enji por su parte no necesitaba darle una explicación, no lo había hecho antes, no lo haría ahora.

Shouto lo miró tratando con mucho esfuerzo de mantenerse sereno y calmado, pero a vista de muchos estaba perdiendo la batalla, Le parecía inconcebible que a aun habiendo alcanzado la mayoría de edad el viejo siguiera determinando que pasos debía dar en la vida, no lo había permitido siendo un adolescente, no lo iba a permitir ahora que era un adulto. Endevour no era tonto, y aunque fingiera ignorar la situación también podía oler el plástico quemado del vaso.

Ella posee un quirk fuerte- dijo secamente Enji Todoroki, sin mirarlo a Shouto a los ojos y terminando de beber su té verde, Shouto básicamente derritió el vaso de plástico que sostenía en su mano izquierda

-¡Shouto!- su hermana mayor se sobresaltó al ver la gran llamarada que consumía al vaso que sostenía en su mano. Mientras Enji Todoroki ni siquiera se dignó a mirar a su hijo, literalmente ardiendo de rabia. - ¡Shouto! ¡Apaga eso! - grito nerviosa, pero al ver que ni su hermano ni su padre se inmutaban frente a sus peticiones ella usó su quirk de hielo para congelar el hombro de su hermano, solo ahí éste reacciono

-tsk!- murmuro Endevour- ya está decidido- y si mi hijo es incapaz de ser el número uno, el peso tendrá que llevárselo mi nieto-

La obsesión del viejo por la supremacía del número uno dentro de la familia Todoroki había alcanzado niveles insospechados por Shouto, jamás pensó que llegaría tan lejos, hasta el punto de no solo arruinar la cordura de su madre, sino de controlar su vida hasta los puntos más personales, no quería sentir que le pertenecía, pero de alguna forma así se sentía.

La mera idea de que su viejo intentara emparejarlo con una chica con un quirk fuerte sólo por la probabilidad genética de engendrar a un hijo con más de un quirk le parecía repulsiva, ya soportaba la idea de ser SU experimento genético, pero no pretendía que el hijo que NO pretendía tener con Momo, como si no fuera suficiente haber tenido que soportar la vida como su hijo.

Shouto se enteró de su flamante compromiso de una forma menos glamurosa y amable que Momo. Era incómodo saber que todo el mundo estaba enterado de su supuesto compromiso antes que él, y sólo porque el trabajo de héroe no le daba tiempo para ponerse a hablar de nimiedades, menos de cosas que salían en la prensa amarilla, una verdadera pérdida de tiempo. Ya bien temprano, por la mañana habían aparecido las primeras publicaciones en las páginas amarillistas en donde anunciaban su compromiso y lo encantados que estaban _sus padres_ con esta noticia. Shouto realmente no entendía porque la gente lo felicitaban, llegaba sin más a saludarlo, felicitarlo e irse dejándolo con nada más que una gran interrogante, "¿ _habrá sido por la captura de ese villano?"_ pensó ingenuamente, si hasta el mismo Midoriya le había un mensaje de felicitaciones.

" _Felicidades, estoy muy seguro de que serán muy felices juntos"_

El mensaje solo lo confundió aún más, necesitaba que alguien se lo aclarara en ese preciso instante, por suerte o para su desgracia iba entrando a casa, fue una desagradabla sorpresa cuando fue el mismo Endevour quien lo recibió.

Altivo, arrogante e intimidante, ni un hola hijo, ¿Qué tal tu dia? Hiciste un buen trabajo, no, nada; y si lo hubiera hecho habría sido muy sospechoso, solo atino a hacer lo único que sabía hacer, ordenar -El próximo jueves iremos a la casa de la familia Yaoyorozu-

\- ¿Yaoyorozu? - Dijo algo confundido - ¿Alguna razón especial? -

Endevour le dio la espalda, dirigiéndose al comedor desde el cual llegaba el aroma de lo que estaba cocinando Fuyimi.

-Te casarás- dijo.

A pesar de toda la ira e indignación que sentía al verse nuevamente pasado a llevar por el viejo, respiró hondo y se calmó, tendría que arre

Comenzó a derretir el hielo que cubría su brazo izquierdo, y una vez que este se convirtió en nada más que agua en el suelo se levantó bruscamente, haciendo rechinar la silla contra el suelo

Cuando el viejo que se encontraba a medio camino entre el pasillo y la sala de estar donde se encontraba Shouto y su hermana, este grito: entiende que yo jamás seré como tú. No hay nada de mí que pueda reflejarse en ti. - aunque Fuyimi pensó todo lo contrario, Shouto era el más parecido de los 4 hermanos a Enji.

Endevour se detuvo y giró su enorme cuerpo lentamente, casi en cámara lenta y vio a su hijo menor mirarlo desafiantemente. - No tengo interés en derrotar a Midoriya- el chico tenía más que ganado su puesto en el número uno. -Por eso te casarás con Yaoyorozu Momo. - dicho esto prosiguió su camino hacia la sala de entrenamiento. Fuyimi miró a su padre y luego a su hermano, le ponía muy nerviosa cuando estos discutían, Shouto miro con desprecio al viejo, estaba más que claro de que no seguiría sus planes, ahora tenía que hablar con Yaoyorozu.

 **NdlA:** Muchas gracias por sus reviews, hace tiempo que no subía un fic (y ya estaba por darme jubilada de esto hasta que conocí My Hero Academia) y había olvidado lo que se siente recibir comentarios a las historias. La verdad es que esta es una hisitoria que me dio vueltas una vez mientras ordenaba mi casa, nunca la estructure ni nada, solo escribí, pero la verdad que es lo única que quería escribir era un KamiJirou (ahora que pude escribir uno estoy mas tranquila con mi consciencia), pero estaba sin inspiración, ni ideas, ni nada que me impulsara a escribir, crear un dialogo me parecía monumental, cuando antes me era muy fácil y pues, esta historia salio casi de chiripa, el problema es que soy excelente no continuando fics, espero terminar este, pero creo que serán capítulos cortos. De todas formas estoy abierta a sugerencias. Gracias!


End file.
